


Curves and Edges.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: You were uncomfortable with the way you looked, you ached to have Spencer’s sharp edges and his beautiful thinness; Spencer was uncomfortable with his lanky form and loved your soft curves and beautiful roundness. Together, you were the perfect match.





	Curves and Edges.

“(Y/N), a package came for you!” Spencer carried a large cardboard box into your bedroom and placed it onto the bed, you wandered out of the bathroom and clapped your hands in excitement. A few weeks ago you had ordered some clothes from an online store that had finally started offering clothing options for plus sized people, so many stores didn’t cater to your size or style so you had gone a little crazy with this order.

You tore the tape off and quickly opened the box, removing the pastel pieces of tissue paper that decorated the inside to then reveal the clothing. The first thing you picked up was the initial piece that caught your eye, a burgundy, velvet bodycon dress that looked so flattering on the model you decided to give it a shot. Usually you kept to clothes that didn’t show off your figure but you were tired of wearing baggy shirts and loose jeans, you wanted to feel beautiful and sexy and if that meant putting yourself out there then you were willing to at least try.

“Ready for a fashion show?” You grinned and pushed Spencer to sit on the bed, he looked up at you with a smile and watched as you begun to remove your clothes. It had taken a long time for you to feel comfortable enough around him to be naked or even just in your underwear so Spencer always felt a swell of love as you reminded him that your trust was in him.

You removed your bra as it would be on show otherwise and wiggled into the dress, the velvet felt amazing against your skin and you shivered as you felt Spencer’s fingers unexpectedly come and zip up the back for you. Before you went and looked in the mirror you caught his gaze first, wanting to gage his reaction first.

“You look beautiful.” His voice was so genuine that for a moment you really did believe him, you heaved out a sigh before walked over to the full length mirror that sat in the corner of the room.

The dress didn’t look like it did on the model online. It was less smooth, the curve of your hips straining against the fabric and your stomach bulging against the fabric. It was the correct size but it was clear that the way your body distributed fat was much different from the woman online. She was plus sized in a media friendly way, her weight focused around her chest and ass, places where it was socially acceptable to have fat; your body didn’t work that way however.

Spencer sensed your discomfort and stood up from the bed, he watched from behind you as your eyes trailed across your form with a sombre look. He was no stranger to body image issues but he saw nothing but beauty in front of him. It would take more than a few kind words to cure your insecurities but perhaps they would help pave the way.

“It’s not very flattering, is it?” You tried to laugh despite the disappoint you felt, having high hopes was a problem when they were so often crushed and slowly you were giving up on even trying. Maybe it was better just staying to the things you knew, those clothes were safe and didn’t make you feel so exposed.

“Because it shows your body off? No, I think you look great.” Spencer truly did you looked great, he couldn’t recall the last time you had worn something that hugged your figure like this, no matter what you wore he found you attractive but he had seen you on multiple occasions ogling dresses like this in shop windows and more than anything he found happiness on you the most attractive. It was ridiculously cliche but when you felt confident you carried yourself different, people’s opinions no longer mattered.

You turned to the side to look at yourself from the back, the dress did hug what you considered your best parts very nicely and you did catch Spencer’s eyes drop down, when he noticed his cheeks flushed red and he pretended there was something interesting on the wall he should be looking at instead.

“So…I shouldn’t send it back?” You did like the dress, it was exactly your style and even with it’s revealing nature you had bought it with the hopes in expanding your clothes options.

“That’s your choice. I don’t want to choose what you wear, that’s up to you. I do however think you look stunning and I know you like it as well.” With a deep breath, you nodded and turned round to face Spencer. He always knew exactly what to say to make you feel better, his words always came from a place of complete selflessness and you appreciated that.

“Thank you.” You whispered before raising up onto your tiptoes to press a chaste kiss onto his lips, if feeling beautiful and sexy was your goal then Spencer was helping you get there.

The next day you woke up alone, it was 9am which meant that Spencer had already left for work. You groaned and forced yourself to leave the warmth of your covers, padding barefoot into the bathroom.

_You are beautiful, whatever numbers come up don’t define that! :)_

You read the sticky note left on the scales, it was in Spencer’s messy handwriting and had caught your eye as soon as you walked into the bathroom. Leaving notes like this wasn’t uncommon for him, his job as a profiler meant he was in work for much longer hours than you and far more early mornings so when he didn’t get to wake up next to you he liked to remind you that you were on his thoughts. Being a Intelligence Analysts somehow meant less intense hours so when you did join Spencer at the headquarters it was later on in the day.

Going on the scales had become somewhat of a ritual for you, every Wednesday morning you would step onto them and check your weight, not necessarily checking for weight gain or loss but just because you needed to know. The obsession was unhealthy and you knew this, apparently Spencer had picked up on his too hence the note.

You picked up the sticky note and smiled down at it, it would soon join the collection of notes you had been cultivating ever since Spencer had started the gesture. There would surely be more than one so you placed the note on the sink edge before starting to brush your teeth.

_The average woman needs 2000 calories per day, don’t deprive yourself!_

The note was stuck on the front of the fridge, you peeled it off and opened the fridge up, of course Spencer would slide a fact in there with his positive vibes but you didn’t expect any less of him. Yet another habit of yours he had picked up on was the calorie counting, you had apps that would tell you how many you be having in a day if you wanted to lose weight, apps that would scan bar codes and tell you whether or not the food was good for you, so many things to try and help you feel more in control.

Usually you skipped breakfast in the hopes you could eat more later on in the day but you made yourself have some cereal and a cup of coffee, it wasn’t a lot but it was far more than you would have usually eaten. On special occasions like Spencer’s birthday you would indulge, you had french toast covered in syrup and strawberries with whipped cream, the memory made your stomach growl but you forced yourself to stick to the cereal.

As you walked back into your bedroom and went towards your wardrobe you noticed yet another sticky note, you heaved out a laugh and leaned in closer to read what it said.

_Wear whatever you want today, you bought so many new clothes and deserve to wear them._

The velvet dress you’d received yesterday was hanging up in your wardrobe, it wasn’t exactly work attire but after putting your coat on it worked perfectly. You paired them with your favourite pair of boots and you felt ready to take on the world. Before you left your apartment you made you to take a photo of yourself in the mirror and send it to Spencer.

_Took your advice! X_

The drive to work was a quick one so it wasn’t long before you were marching through the hallways into the main office, the sound of your heels against the floor making you feel more powerful than you usually did. You spotted Spencer through the glass doors, Morgan and Garcia were beside him and by the looks of things they were having a fun time with something.

“I’m just saying, if you bulked up then maybe you’d have won!” Morgan grinned at the sight of Garcia who had an completely look of disbelief on her face, she kept looking down at her right hand then back at Spencer. At the sound of your heels he turned to look at you, a low whistle coming from his lips. “Woah, baby girl.”

“Hey!” Garcia warned Morgan at the use of her nickname before she too looked at you, standing up from the desk to hurry over and hug you. “(Y/N)! I’ve missed you, Spencer’s being selfish and keeping you all to himself.”

You laughed and happily accepted Garcia’s hug, her curly blonde hair tickling your nose as you rested your head on her shoulder. Spencer was looking over at you with a smile, his face was still red from whatever had occurred before you arrived.

“I missed you too, Penelope. What’s going on here?”

“Reid said he’d be able to meet Garcia in an arm wrestle so we tested it, turns out baby girl can kick some ass” Morgan teased and leant in to tussle Spencer’s hair before his hands were batted away. You gave a small smile but kept your eyes on Spencer, one of his own insecurities was his strength, he wanted to a big enough to protect himself and you but he knew he was still rather fragile.

“Don’t listen to him, Spence. He’s just jealous you have more going on than just a pretty face.” Despite still being embarrassed, Spencer smiled up at you. Having someone around who not only understood his troubles but stood up for him was something Spencer had never really experienced before he met you.

You’d seen people’s stares, all wondering how two polar opposites could work together so well as if someone’s body was all that mattered. Even if you looked different a lot of your insecurities came from the same place of wanting to be liked and found attractive by others, that understanding had become a deep foundation in your initial attraction to one another.

“He’s strong enough as is, Spencer has no issues manhandling me around the house.” You leant against Spencer’s desk and watched with a smirk as Garcia covered her ears and marched away, going on about how she didn’t need to know about her co workers sex lives. Morgan just looked impressed, patting Spencer on the shoulders with a proud grin on his face.

“I knew you had some game in you, kid.” Morgan was interrupted by Hotch walking from his office and telling everyone to meet in the conference room. You had to go to your floor and start working so you leant in and kissed Spencer softly once he stood up.

“Stay safe.” You pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose before turning and walking back out of the office, Spencer watched you walk away with confidence in each step. He was glad that his notes had helped and especially glad that you were wearing that dress despite the uncertainties that had surrounded it. As he picked up his bag and followed his team into the conference room he reveled in the knowledge that he had someone so understanding and who would stand up for him, he only hoped he was the same for you.

 


End file.
